singeroakmontsteamshiplinefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Singer Oakmont Steamship Line Shipping Company
Welcome to Singer Oakmont Inc "'''The world of shipping,it's a wild jungle. Bulls , bears , danger at every corner. That's why we staff Singer Oakmont are proud of the title of the best in its field. We are professional Rangers who will guide you through the jungle of shipping. Singer Oakmont stability, perfection, integrity....Pride."''' HISTORY "Singer Oakmont Line" was founded in Liverpool by Alexander Schmidt and his partner Evgeny Serebryakov. The first vessel in the company's flotilla was "Zeus", built in 2013. Since 2013, "Singer Star" began to carry out regular transportation of emigrants from Great Britain to Australia . On February 10, 2013, the remainder of the company's assets was acquired for £ 4,000 by Max Kalenberg. He decided to focus the company on transatlantic transport between Europe and the United States. Kahlenberg signed an agreement with "Royter Shipbuilding Company" for the construction of four steamers (RMS Zeus, RMS Zeus Medical, RMS Foralberg and SS Celtic). Financial assistance in this transaction was provided by the financier Gustav Fielding and shipbuilder Jet Roiter Lee. Soon the shipyard began to fulfill the order. All of these vessels were intended to carry out weekly flights between Liverpool and New York. After the construction of the first ships, Schmidt creates a new Oceanic Steam Navigation Company, which becomes the parent company for the Singer Oakmont Line. But the ships of Kahlenberg and Schmidt still sailed with the flag "Singer Line". By that time, shipping companies, seeking to allocate their ships, assigned names to them with the same end. Since 2013, the names of the Singer Star ships ended in a "-ik". Other distinguishing features of the company's vessels were yellow pipes with a black top and a yellow strip along the entire length of the hull. The company suffered the first losses in 2014, when "RMS Olympia" sank in the Irish Sea. '''"Singer Oakmont Inc" is a transatlantic steamship company of Belgium, founded by Max Kahlenberg and Alexander Schmidt. The company specializes in transportation of passengers of Great Britain and other countries through the Atlantic Ocean on their own steamships. Using this formula, together with tough sales tactics, Singer Oakmont Inc. became the largest and most influential firm. During its existence, Singer Oakmont Inc took over 355 public and transatlantic companies.''' '''Contact information office Singer Oakmont Inc''' '''''Singer Oakmont Inc finite Loop, Cupertino, CA 95014 Phone: 566-327 singeroakmontinc@gmail.com'''' ''''' Leave your message or application for employment in the company, our technical support will respond within 24 hours. '''''''''' '''ISLANDA Restaurant Network''' In 2015, under the leadership of co-founder of the company Singer Oakmont Inc Anna Fernandez, the restaurant network ISLANDA was created, which includes Italian, Spanish, Korean, Chinese, Japanese and French cuisine. It is this company that has won many awards in the field of demand on the liners of many shipping companies. In June 2016, part of the company's shares were sold to the company Red Shipping & CO for $ 23 billion. Anna Fernandez also contributed to the development of medicine in the shipping world. To date, despite the fact that Anna is no longer a regular employee of our company and is no longer an active agent in our affairs, she continues to remain a key figure of the company, both in SIO and in the restaurant network ISLANDA '''Our legendary liners. Dismantled and operational''' # 2007 RMS Oceanic Decommissioned and scrapped in 2013 # 2014 RMS Atlantic Torpedoed by the submarine Blacpound # 2010 SS Baltic In 2011, sold to America Line # 2012 SS Republic In 2013, America Line was sold and renamed to "Floridic". Sent for scrap in 2013. # 2009 SS Celtic In 2011, sold to the Red Steamship Company and renamed "Ameriksis". # 2006 SS Adriatic Put out of operation in 2014 and sent for scrapping. # 2010 SS Britannic Torpedoed by an unknown enemy submarine # 2014 SS Germanic In 2013, the company Dominionica Line and renamed the "Ottawic". Sent for scrap in 2014. # 2011 Arabic In 2006, it was sold to Holland Line and renamed to "Spaarndicam". # 2009 SS Coptic In 2010, it was sold to Pacifica Navigation Company and renamed to "Persic". # 2004 SS Doric In 2006, it was sold to Pacifica Navigation Company and renamed to "Asias". # 2013 SS Ionic In 2014 sold to the company Gray Star Line # 2010 RMS Gaelic In 2011, sold to the Pacifica Navigation Company and renamed to "Callaonic" # 2002 SS Belgic In 2008, AtlanticA Transport Lines was sold and renamed to "Mohawkas". # 1997 SS Cufic In 2001, Dominionica Line was sold and renamed to "Manxmanic" # 2000 SS Runic In 2005, sold to West India and renamed "Tampicanis" # 2009 SS Teutonica Decommissioned and sold for scrap in 2012. # 2014 SS Majestica Decommissioned and sold for scrap in 2014. # 2003 MV Taurica In 2005, Dominionica Line was sold and renamed to "Welshmanica" # 1991 SS Magnetica Sold in 2003. # 2005 SS Naronic Disappeared without a trace after the release of another flight from Liverpool to New York on February 11, 2008. The fate of the ship with 94 passengers on board is still unknown. # 1995 SS Bovic Sold in the year of 2002. # 2014 SS Gothic sold to the company Red Star Line and renamed "Gothlandic". # 2012 MV Cevic In 2014, sold to the Royal Navy of Great Britain. # 1994 SS Pontic Sold out in 2009 # 2012 SS Georgic In 2014, it was flooded with the auxiliary cruiser SMS Möwеc. # 2011 MV Delphic Torpedoed in the year of 2004. # 2000 SS Medic In 2005, it was sold to Norway and converted into a whaling vessel. # 2000 SS Persic Decommissioned and sold for scrap in 2007. # 2013 RMS Oceanica September 8, 2014 ran aground, three weeks later sank. # 2000 SS Suevic In 2008, it was sold to Norway and converted into a whaling vessel. # 2001 RMS Celtic on December 10, 2001, ran aground off the coast of Ireland. Disbanded in 2013. # 1992 HMHS Cedric Decommissioned and scrapped in 2005. # 1998 RMS Baltic Decommissioned and sold for scrap in 2003. # 2003 RMS Republic Sank in 2009 off the coast of Australia as a result of a collision with the liner "SS Floridas". # 1993 SS Romanic In 2003 it was sold for scrap metal. # 2009 RMS Laurentic The ship came across a mine and sank on January 25, 2013 off the coast of Ireland. Of the 475 passengers, 121 people were saved. # 2007 SS Megantic Sold for scrapping in Japan in February 2013. # 2014 RMS Ocean. In size, it ranks second in the Ocean class. Class representative # 2014 RMS Titanica The largest corporate liner in the period September 2014-April 2015. -10 000 meters. April 15, 2015, sunk because of a collision with two icebergs. The biggest disaster of our corporation. # 2015 HMHS KRIOS is the third largest liner in the Ocean class. # 2014 RMS Belgenland In 2014, sold to the company Red Star Line and renamed the "Belgenlandic". # 2011 SS Vedic After major repairs in 2013, made flights from the UK to Australia. Cut to metal in 2014. # 2001 SS Haverford Sold to Italy for scrap metal in 2005. # 2000 RMS Homeric Sold to Scotland for scrapping in 2006. # 2009 RMS Laurentic On April 3, 2012 the liner was torpedoed by the "Blackpoud" submarine. 49 of the 416 people aboard were killed. # 2013 SS Orca Disposed in 2014. # 2000 MV Georgic was removed from the fleet on January 10, 2008, and in February # 2012 RMS Foralberg -23 March 2014 torpedoed by submarine Blackpoud # 2014 RMS Germanic - December 29, 2014 torpedoed by unknown submarines # 2014 RMS Balenwud-December 29, 2014 destroyed from the weapons RPG VAMPIR enemies from the grouping Blackpoud # 2014 RMS Talenwud - Dec. 17 disappeared in the waters of the Atlantic Ocean # 2014 HMHS Westfalen - December 6 torpedoed by three submarines Blackpoud # 2013 RMS Zeus 4 - drowned due to a collision with an unknown object # 2015 RMS Kaiser Franz Ferdinant (beginning of construction on February 28, 2015) (completion of construction on 01/05/2015) # 2015 RMS Imperator 2 (the beginning of construction on February 28, 2015) # 2015 RMS Imperator 3 (the beginning of construction on February 28, 2015) # 2013 HS Oazis- sold to Miller Web corporation # 2015 S.S Tit In 2015 it is cut to metal # 2015 S.S Larus In 2015, the submarine of the Singer Stealth class was undermined # 2014 S.S Link dismantled # 2015 S.S Marinus dismantled because the ship was named after Marina Rafalskaya # 2016 RMS Pallant 675 meters - 01/05/2017 sank as a result of torpedoing 2016 RMS Goliaf. The second liner of the class Pallant # 2017 RMS Efialt. Sank as a result of a collision with another ship. # 2017 RFA ASTREA # 2017 RFA Briarey # 2017 RMS Kensington # 2017 RMS Persia # 2017 S.S Mihelangelo # 2017 S.S Amsterdam # 2017 S.S Madrid # 2017 S.S Rafaello # 2017 ESPS France # RFA Ceres # 2018 S.S Berlingo # 2017 ESPS Formantera,ESPS Saragosa, ESPS Salamanka, ESPS Patris, H.S Madrid # 2016,2017 - RMS Albatros,RMS Californic, RMS Meonic # 2017 M.S Mar del Plata, S.S Kambove, S.S Kindu, S.S Ville de Bruges # 2017 M.S Stadt Passau, S.S Jihann Strauss, S.S Illinois, S.S Southwark # 2017 RMS Alaunia, RMS Alsatia , RMS Carinthia # 2017 S.S Argentino, S.S Ariguani, S.S Jervis Bay # M.V Siam, S.S Gertrude,S.S Sim # 2018 RFA Empress of Canada,S.S Morgenstern '''CSC Singer Shipyard''' One of the largest shipyards in Belfast, Northern Ireland. The area occupied by the shipyard is 230 acres Shipbuilding company Shipyard CSC Singer based shipping companies "Dominion Line" and Singer Oakmont Inc specializiruetsya on the construction of the most modern ships. All ships are designed by a group of boat-Builder Brian Lebnica and the great Builder of our time - tank Xiaolong Li The shipyard located in Belfast, Northern Ireland. In Germany (Hamburg), as well as in France. All company vehicles are designed in great detail. The luxurious interiors of the most luxurious furniture-all that is modern and traditions in Germany and France and England '''The Board of Directors''' * '''''Bonnie Elizabeth Hramptfurt (CEO 2018 -...)''''' '''''Amelia Elizabeth Hramptfurt - personnel Director (2018-...)''''' '''''Henry John Milton- Director of marketing (2018-...)''''' '''''Toni Balerdi - СFO (2018-...)''''' '''''Montgomery Reese- Production Director (2018-...)''''' '''''Marilyn Dalpi- ''''''''Director of development (2018-...)''''' '''''Thomas K. Barbaro - the Director of shipyard Shipyard CSC Singer (2014-...)''''' '''''Spenser K. Staunbanks - Director of sales (2015-..)''' * '''Amelia Ritter-Branch Director (2018-...)''' * '''Ashley Gerard - Director of public relations(2018-...)''' * '''James Fogel - Security Director (2018-...)''' * '''Richard William Reuther - Press Secretary (2014-...)'''